


Only the Best

by Blacklacelilacs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a Huge Sap, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Wingman Genji Shimada, Wingmen Galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs
Summary: If someone had asked Jesse McCree what he was doing for Valentine's Day almost a year ago, he would have lied. A tall tale about meeting some pretty thing back in Santa Fe usually did the trick - in reality, he would do nothing at all. Or would have done nothing, if Hanzo Shimada had not walked into his life.





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy, first McHanzo fic ever! I am weak for these two dorks. Wasn't sure I would finish this in time for V-Day, but I did!
> 
> Please enjoy, and kudos, comment or bookmark afterwards!

If someone had asked Jesse McCree what he was doing for Valentine's Day almost a year ago, he would have lied. A tall tale about meeting some pretty thing back in Santa Fe usually did the trick - in reality, he would do nothing at all. Or would have done nothing, if Hanzo Shimada had not walked into his life.

To be specific, Hanzo had walked into the rec room, towed along by Genji. Jesse was cleaning Peacekeeper when he heard the two of them speaking, and turned to meet the archer.

Hanzo had been so beautiful, Jesse had to look down at his own chest, to make sure there wasn't an arrow there. Not that he had checked in front of the archer. He found himself terrified to embarrass himself in front of Hanzo. Very few people had ever robbed McCree of his words and charm - none had done so on sight.

Now, after knowing Hanzo and fighting by his side, he was a complete, hopeless fool for the elder Shimada. McCree worked, worked so hard, to gain the archers trust, his friendship. He almost didn't want to risk them to do this. But he couldn't stay quiet anymore. Not after last week.

Hanzo had almost _died_. And right in front of McCree. Knocked from the safety of a rooftop and almost shot point-blank by a Talon agent. He had only lived because of Symmetra - McCree hadn't been able to do anything from his position.

He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t lose Hanzo, not without telling him how he felt. He _had_ to know if the archer felt the same. Which was why he was going to such extreme lengths to show how much he cared.

First thing, gifts. A single gift wouldn't do, Hanzo had improved his life in too many ways. Knowing he had Hanzo with him made him train harder, his wit made him laugh harder than he ever remembered. The archer had taught him more about the world at large than he had ever thought he would know or understand. Hell, he even _slept_ better when he knew he had Hanzo's company to look forward to in the morning. He struggled to sleep at all when Hanzo was gone on mission or shore leave. He was calmer, happier, with Hanzo.

He started simple, with flowers. Not roses - too stereotypical, unoriginal, simple. Hanzo was none of those things. He deserved flowers as unique and special as he was. After all, who else could calculate such perfect shots with his Scatter Arrows in seconds? And during the middle of battle? Damn sure not Jesse, or anyone else on the team. Hanzo's skills as a sniper kept everyone alive as much as Mercy's skill as a doctor. More so, odds were, since he prevented injures in the first place. So, he had, with caution, once steered a conversation with Hanzo towards flowers. He had been lucky - Hanzo enjoyed gardening.

"When did you become interested in flowers, Jesse?" He had asked him. Jesse had struggled not to panic at the question.

"Only a while ago... heard gardening was relaxing. Wouldn't know, myself..." Hanzo had believed his answer, and Jesse was more than happy to listen to him talk about various flowers. Finally, he had let slip that his favorites where white chrysanthemums.

"They are often viewed as bad luck, or funeral flowers in Japan. But I've always liked them anyway. I do not believe _flowers_ can be bad luck." Hanzo had said with a soft laugh. So that was exactly what he was getting. Twelve perfect white chrysanthemums.

Next, chocolate. No way was he giving Hanzo anything from a cheap pharmacy. Hanzo was all but royalty, and everything about him spoke of quality. He was getting no less than the best chocolate in the world. It took him a while to find it, but with Mercy's help, he got his hands on a large box of the best assorted Swiss truffles. The dark red box felt heavy and luxurious in his hands, tied with a velvet bow.

Then, he got Genji to help him find some tins of high quality green tea. Yame Gyokuro, according to Genji, was the best, and Hanzo's preferred tea.

"He doesn't get to enjoy it much anymore, because it's expensive," the cyborg had told him. They were walking through Japan after a successful mission. Genji was busy playing with one of his master's orbs, but was still paying attention. Jesse appreciated that Genji was willing to be his wingman. He knew Hanzo better than anyone, after all.

"I don't care how much it costs," he had said in return. He had made plenty of money as a bounty hunter, most of it unused since he was a wanted man himself. He was glad to spend it on Hanzo. Genji had snickered at his answer, but didn't elaborate, instead translating for him. He ended up sneaking three tins of the tea back on base thanks to the ninja.

After that, Mei helped him find fine silk ribbons to tie Hanzo's hair with. He chose as many colors as possible, and Mei knew how to tell cheap (or worse, _fake_ ) silk from the real thing. None of the fabrics compared to Hanzo's soft, inky hair though. Mei thought his efforts were adorable, to his chagrin, but he wasn't going to let his nerves get in the way. A cowboy in love was a stubborn man like no other.

Finally, he got Lúcio to help him write a song for Hanzo. He had no idea what he was doing in that regard. But Hanzo had once said McCree sang well, and the praise had made his entire week. If Hanzo thought he sang well, he'd learn a new whole language to sing for him. Lúcio thought it was cute, too, but instead of cooing over it, he offered support.

"He's gonna love it all, Eastwood. Hanzo likes you. I know it isn't easy to tell, but he does." McCree had tried to find comfort in the DJ's words.

With the song finished, all that he needed to do was wrap everything in a box. He made sure nothing would jostle around inside the small box, then wrapped it in red ribbon. Then, taking out a pen and paper, McCree sat at the small desk in his room and wrote. He wrote how much Hanzo's skill, strength and courage amazed him, how much he had changed the cowboy. He wrote and wrote, each letter drawn clear and neat, pouring his heart out. More than once he stopped and rewrote the letter altogether, but he didn't let this deter him. He would get this right. He had to get this right.

Finally, the letter passed his judgement on getting his point across. His wrist hurt from all the writing but he didn't care. Sealing the letter in an envelope with the archer's name on it, Jesse shot a quick text to Genji.

_To: Green Cyborg Ninja Dude [13:33]_

Ready. Distract him for me. 5 minutes.

_From: Green Cyborg Ninja Dude [13:34]_

Got him now, rec room. Good luck, McCree.

Jesse moved as fast as he could, careful not to shake the box and flowers in his hands. Hanzo's room was two halls down, near the end. A perpetual loner, save for the company of a select few. The gunslinger counted himself lucky that he seemed to be among those few.

Finding Hanzo's room was easy for McCree; the fool had the number memorized since Hanzo joined. He made sure the hall was empty - and it was, thank God. Jesse balanced the box in one arm and flipped down the small wall self each room had outside, along with a mail slot. He set the box on the shelf, the letter secured to the top with a small piece of clear tape. The flowers went on top of that. He the turned and ran for it before he lost his nerve, shooting Genji the all clear. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, McCree stopped to fetch Peacekeeper and headed to the gun range. Nothing like target practice to kill time and nerves at once.

~~~

Genji and Hanzo chattered to each other in Japanese as they walked down the hall. Since he had joined Overwatch, their relationship had improved by leaps and bounds. It was the best choice he had ever made, though it had been hard at the time. Everything served to remind him of his failure tenfold. But now, after almost a year, he felt at home. He was happy.

As they neared his room, Hanzo noticed it. A white box, done up with a red bow outside his room. Topping that, a beautiful bouquet of white chrysanthemums. He felt heat rush to his face.

"What...?"

"Well, look at that! Looks like you have an admirer, _anija_." Hanzo could hear the grin in Genji's voice. "You go ahead and open it, I have to go meet Zenyatta. Bye, _anija!_ " The cyborg bounced off in a streak of green before Hanzo could stop him. The archer narrowed his eyes. Genji knew something. Hanzo shook his head and picked up the box as if it were likely to turn to dust, flowers in his other hand. He noticed there was an envelope on top, with his name. A love letter? He tried not to get hopeful.

Going into his room, Hanzo sat the box on his bed and put the flowers in water. They smelled so _heavenly_... Then, sitting on the bed, he first removed the letter. He debated reading it, or opening the gift first. He settled on the gift. Hanzo removed the ribbon and lid, uncertain what to expect.

His eyes widened when he saw the array of goods in the box. Hanzo picked each item up with care. An expensive box of truffle sat on top. Despite his protests when Genji teased him, he loved chocolate. Not as much as his choco-holic brother, but he did enjoy it. Then there was a data chip - one of the ones Lúcio used for his music. He would listen to that before reading the letter, setting it aside. The he found the silk ribbons, one for each of his _kyūdō-gi_. The fabric slid between his fingers like cool water. His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw the tins of Yame Gyokuro at the bottom of the box. How did they know...?

A touch shaken, Hanzo put the data chip in his computer and put on his headphones before pressing play. This time he was certain his jaw hit the floor.

He recognized that guitar, the notes wrapping around him like a comforting blanket. And then, soft, gentle, McCree's voice sang out to him. His heart twisted in his chest as he listened. A ballad of love and loyalty, of devotion and gratitude... he knew this wasn't a song that McCree heard on the radio. It was too _specific_ , which meant the gunslinger had written it. _For him._

It took all he had not to cry.

Hanzo's hands shook by the time the song ended. He forced himself to breathe, in and out, slow and deep. It only helped a little. This was... so much. More than he ever expected.

When he finally thought he could read it without tearing the paper, Hanzo picked up the letter. It had only a minimal seal, opening with no resistance at all. The elder Shimada almost hesitated to read it, but he wanted to know _all_ that Jesse had to say.

The letter broke Hanzo's grip on his tears. Jesse's words were... beautiful. He had no idea the cowboy could be so profound, that he felt such deep emotion for him. He had never realized that he had brought joy and peace to McCree's life. Hanzo thought his own life a curse, he never thought anyone would care so much...

Setting the letter aside, Hanzo staggered, graceless, to his connected bathroom. Cold water helped quell the tears. He waited there, breath methodical, as he waited for the signs of his tears to fade. Only then did he pick up his phone.

_To: Jesse [14:02]_

Come to my room.

_From: Jesse [14:03]_

Sure thing, Han. Be right there.

~~~

            McCree was nervous, so nervous, as he make the walk to Hanzo's room. No doubt he went through the gift and read the letter by now. What was his response going to be? Rejection? Ridicule? Or... would he feel the same? The gunslinger's stomach tied itself in knots. He was afraid to know. But he _had_ to know.

            The door to Hanzo's room was in front of him far too soon for his liking. For a moment, he considered not knocking at all. But Hanzo was expecting him... The gunslinger took a deep breath and, hands shaking, knocked three times on Hanzo's door.

The sliding metal door opened, but he didn't see Hanzo. Cautious, he stepped inside.

"Uh, Hanzo?" The room was exactly what he expected; soft, off-white walls and tan carpet floor, standard in all rooms. There was almost nothing by way of decoration. A few _shōji_ panels over the window, a low table with cushions, a rather large bamboo plant - the bedside table was all that gave away life. The flowers were on there, in a vase more expensive than all Jesse owned put together. Next to them was a standard-issue Overwatch laptop, and the gifts he had given Hanzo. But no archer.

Before he could look further though, a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his waist from behind. One of them, covered by that familiar, beautiful tattoo. McCree felt his throat go dry as Hanzo pressed up against his back, a hard wall of muscle gone pliant.

"H-Hanzo...?"

"Silly cowboy," came Hanzo's voice, laced with mirth and an emotion Jesse didn't dare identify. "Jesse... The song, your letter... you truly meant that?" McCree turned in Hanzo's grasp - delighted when Hanzo did not pull away, only loosening his grip a little. He hugged the archer to him like he would vanish any moment - and Hanzo held on with equal strength.

"I meant every single word, Han. You've been on my mind so long..." Hanzo gave a breathy laugh, face hidden in Jesse's serape. The archer looked up at him, and McCree was certain his heart stopped altogether for a second. Hanzo was _smiling_. Not one of his serene little smiles, but a full grin, eyes sparkling at him. He could hardly breathe. " _Madre de Dios_ , you're beautiful."

That earned him such a fierce blush, Hanzo had to look away. "Ridiculous..." He hugged Jesse tighter, causing the gunslinger to grin.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush, sugar." The archer hid his face in Jesse's serape, face as red as the fabric surrounding it. Jesse chuckled; and was that a mewl from Hanzo at the sound of it?

The elder Shimada gripped his serape tight, pulling him down a few inches. "Shut up and kiss me, Jesse." McCree's heart leapt into his throat. He did not waste a second in obeying the demand.

Kissing Hanzo was everything he had ever hoped and dreamed it would be. The elder Shimada's arms found their way around his neck, a strong hand slipping into his hair. He had to fight a moan at the feeling of blunt nails on his scalp. McCree's flesh hand soon copied the movement. With his hair up, McCree couldn't card his fingers through the inky strands. Hanzo as quick to remedy that, pulling his hair free of the ribbon holding it up. McCree did moan at that, their lips muffling the noise as he played with the archer’s hair.

To their dismay, though, humans need oxygen, and their lungs reminded them of it after too long. Even then, Hanzo couldn't seem to get enough, nipping at the gunslinger's bottom lip. McCree blushed, feeling his jeans grow a touch tighter.

The smile Hanzo gave him threatened to burn him alive, and he would be happy to burn. "Jesse... I love you."

Heaven. He was in heaven.

"I love you too, Hanzo, so much." With a smile, Hanzo pulled him into another kiss. Jesse kissed back, each hand cupping the smaller man's face.

He hadn't planned to do anything this Valentine’s Day a year ago. But God was he ever happy that had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! Did they do anything after? You decide ;)


End file.
